


Yoosung and Geography

by kisala10



Series: Mystic Messenger Scenarios/AUs [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Yoosung sighed out of relief. “I was worrying over whether it would taste good for you or not… I’m glad that I learnt how to brew coffee at the club. And also, sorry for making you come all the way here to help me with Geography…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr: "Yoosung and the reader meeting up to study geography over coffee~ Could it still be during the "game time", when you two are not still official, but he crushes on you badly ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)"

“Sorry for letting you wait. Here is your coffee!” Yoosung said as he handed you the warm cup. You sniffed at it, feeling the steam on your skin. It smelled really nice. There was cream in shape of a heart on top of your coffee.

You moved the cup close to your lips and blew on it. Then you proceeded to take a small sip. Yoosung sat down across from you at the kitchen table. He was nervously staring at you. “Is it okay?”

You removed the cup from lips but you still kept it in your hands because you liked the warmth. You nodded and smiled at him. “It’s really good. I like it.”

Yoosung sighed out of relief. “I was worrying over whether it would taste good for you or not… I’m glad that I learnt how to brew coffee at the club. And also, sorry for making you come all the way here to help me with Geography…”

You assured him that it was fine and that you wanted to repay him for this kindness that he had shown you in the chats. You set the cup down on the table next to the books which he had prepared for today. “But I can’t stay for too long. Jumin told the driver to drive me back home at evening.”

“It’s fine! I’m just really happy that you are here with me right now. It’s really nice to actually see you in real life and to be able to talk to you like this. I’m grateful to him,” Yoosung replied, smiling sweetly at you. Then he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

“Jumin had a condition though… He wants me to convince Zen to participate in his commercial in return for today,” you sighed. You picked up one of the books and flipped through it. Then you looked back to Yoosung again and said with a determined face: “Anyway, let’s start studying!”

He told you all the topics which he had in his class and what he was struggling with. You didn’t study for too long and you already encountered your first problem. His knowledge of Geography wasn’t exactly very wide. “Yoosung… Vienna isn’t in Italy.”

“I-it isn’t?” he asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows. He started intently at his book, trying to find the answer. You opened the atlas and showed him a map of Europe. You pointed at where Vienna was. “Oh… It’s in Austriche.”

“Yoosung, I know you said you were bad in Geography but this is a bit…” you didn’t finish your sentence because you couldn’t find the right words. But you both knew what you wanted to say.

He lowered his head and looked at the atlas. He answered in a small voice: “I’m sorry, I’m just really no good at Geography at all…”

You didn’t like seeing him in low spirits. You had to come up with a suggestion which would lift his spirits again. Would it make him happy if you came over more often? You weren’t sure about that but at least it was a suggestion you could make. “Do you want me to teach you the basics of it? If so, I would visit more often. Is that alright with you?”

He looked up to you with big eyes. His face brightened and a big smile appeared on his face. “Yes, I’d love it if you came more often! I can brew coffee for you each time and I can even cook meals for you!”

You chuckled at his sudden change of behavior. “But please remember that I’m coming over because you need help with Geography. We actually have to study too.”

“Y-yeah, of course… I just got a bit excited about what we could possibly do when you’re here… I want you to enjoy yourself,” Yoosung replied embarrassed, fiddling with his fingers below the table.

You smiled at him. “I’m already enjoying myself plenty though.”

He stared at you, surprised by your answer. He didn’t seem to have expected you to say this. His face’s colors slowly changed to a shade of red as he quickly hid his face behind a book. You laughed at his reaction and teased him: “Yoosung, your book is upside down~!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something for the MM fandom aaah... I hope it's actually okay and that it's not OOC! And I think you already noticed it but I didn't really describe the surroundings because I wanted to keep it short as a scenario... So, I'll tag them all with "scenario" to let you know that it's not going to be detailed like my other fanfics!


End file.
